La couleur d'un ciel bleu
by Rin Yayoi
Summary: Le ciel a toujours été un peu comme son repère, son soutien. Elle n'a jamais eut d'autre vœu que de vivre... Un simple rêve qui a viré au cauchemar. On a toujours dit après la pluie vient le beau temps, le jour succède à la nuit, et demain est un autre jour. Qu'en sera-t-il pour elle ?
1. Prologue

La couleur d'un ciel bleu.

Prologue

Qui n'a jamais ?

Qui n'a jamais voulu remodeler son corps ? Qui n'a jamais voulu changer sa vision des choses ? Qui n'a jamais voulu modifier sa personnalité ? Qui n'a jamais voulu défaire son cœur ? Qui n'a jamais voulu contraindre les gens ? Gagner de l'argent ? Réussir sa vie ? Etre exceptionnel ? Changer de travail ? D'amis ? De famille ? De nom ? Qui n'a jamais voulu refaire sa vie ? Refaire le monde ?

Elle.

Sa simple erreur aura été d'espérer, de croire en ce qu'il ne se passerait jamais. Elle n'avait jamais souhaité autre chose que de vivre pourtant même ce simple vœu ne lui a pas été accordé.

Gabrielle Black avait presque tout pour elle, la beauté, la richesse, l'intelligence et une famille puissante. Mais tout ça n'était que fardeau, la beauté ne lui avait attiré que la jalousie de ses camarades, elle fut pendant de nombreuses années rejetée.

L'intelligence lui permettait de voir au travers des mensonges des autres, que parfois elle aurait aimé croire.

Et enfin sa propre famille, ne faisait pas attention à elle, étant troisième née et une fille de surcroît. Seul son plus grand frère avait eu un tant soit peu d'affection pour elle mais comme les autres il avait fini par l'abandonner. Il était parti de la maison bien avant sa naissance mais il était passé la voir de temps à autre. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, elle avait finit par l'apprendre quand il ne vint plus du tout.

Elle ne disait rien, de toute façon, à qui pourrait-elle bien s'en plaindre ? Elle accusait le coup et s'y habitua. Alors arriva le jour où son deuxième frère Regulus Black s'enrôla dans le camp de Voldemort, sa mère n'en revenait pas. Après Sirius qui était partit avec ses amis abandonnant l'héritage familiale, elle avait du mal à croire que son deuxième et unique fils partait à son tour ne laissant qu'une jeune fille dans la maison sinistre.

Comment pouvait-elle laisser elle aussi sa mère ? Gabrielle, malgré les atrocités qu'elle avait subie, resta auprès de sa dernière parente jusqu'à sa mort. Recevant nuits et jours des insultes plus acerbes les unes que les autres, subissant les pertes de mémoires de sa folle génitrice qui oubliait peu à peu l'existence de sa fille. Mais elle resta, jusqu'au bout.

Elle se retrouva physiquement seule, n'ayant désormais plus personne à part leur elfe de maison pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle avait mincie, ne se nourrissant plus qu'aux protéines, il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait dû être à Poudlard mais personne ne connaissait son existence. Elle était vivante sans l'être vraiment. Elle était une personne sans identité, un corps sans âme, une vie sans histoire. Elle n'était rien d'autre, qu'un nom oublié. Une étiquette sur un mur représentant l'arbre généalogique, dernière preuve de sa naissance dans cette maison.

A part elle, qui méritait le plus de pouvoir changer de vie ?

Harry Potter peut être, Gabrielle avait appris la naissance du filleul de son frère. Ce golden boy qui avait « perdu » ses parents très tôt, ce garçon dont la lourde tâche était de sauver le monde sorcier, cet enfant qui avait vu nombre de ses proches mourir. A dire vrai, elle savait tout de lui, de ses parents, de ses amis. Ils avaient tout les deux le même âge, et la jeune fille sans comprendre ses sentiments, ressentait de la jalousie pour ce garçon qui avait le droit à l'adoration de son frère. Elle avait aussi fait des recherches et ainsi trouva difficilement la vérité les Potter n'étaient pas morts, ils étaient cachés par Dumbledore dans un lieu tenu secret, Sirius et Lupin était avec eux et menaient tous ensemble une existence paisible. Bien entendu Harry et ses amis étaient au courant, cela leur redonnaient du courage pour vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps qui d'ailleurs, selon les sources de Gabrielle était entouré de traîtres.

La jeune adolescente après avoir entendu un énième rapport de Kreatur, décida de reprendre sa vie en main, de reprendre espoir. C'est là que selon certain, Gabrielle Black fit sa plus grande erreur. Tout avait commencé avec cette simple phrase

« -Le traître à son sang ... Frère, va se marier. Et...

-Kreatur, l'arrêta la jeune Black, tu viens de dire que Sirius va se marier ? »

L'elfe au nez crochu ne répondit répondre et inclina la tête quand Gabrielle lui ordonna de partir. Elle avait du mal à y croire. Comment son frère avait-il réussi ? Pas qu'elle ne lui souhaitait pas du bonheur mais elle restait intriguée. Elle déprima, dans cette maison morbide. Personne n'était revenu depuis des années sauf Regulus qui avait rapidement déposé quelque chose dans sa chambre avant de lui laisser un message à elle

« _Je suis partis et t'ai laissé toute seule avec mère. J'en suis désolé, mais c'était nécessaire pour que le monde libre puisse continuer d'exister. J'espère qu'un jour tu auras la force de me pardonner._

_Regulus _»

Ce message n'aida en rien sa dépression, pire elle n'en devint que plus caractérielle. Qu'en avait-elle à faire du monde libre ? Elle n'en faisait même pas partie ! Son frère pouvait être désolé pour elle ça ne changerait rien au passé, c'était trop tard, le mal était fait. Elle devint colérique, pleine de haine. Sensations nouvelles en elle qui déclenchait des crises, n'ayant jamais pris de cours de magie et ne possédant pas de baguette. Gabrielle était instable et par chance ou malchance elle ne portait pas la trace. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait lu beaucoup de livres sur les enchantements et autres dont certains étaient interdits et qu'elle puisse utiliser la legilimancie et la magie sans baguette, elle devenait incontrôlable. Elle attrapait peu à peu la folie haineuse de sa mère, plus sombre de jour en jour alors. L'espoir de détruire toutes choses en cette terre ou d'en prendre le contrôle l'empêchèrent de sombrer totalement. Seulement, sur ce terrain là, la jeune fille avait de la concurrence. En effet Tom Jedusor dit Voldemort ne lui laisserait sans doute jamais la place de maître du monde.

Elle avait réfléchit, retournant des centaines de fois le problème dans sa tête avant de trouver la solution. Si elle ne pouvait pas encore battre Voldemort, elle le contrôlerait.

* * *

eh oui, je suis une folle, je commence une nouvelle histoire alors que je n'ai même pas fini l'autre. Honte à moi ! Surtout qu'une nouvelle fois, j'utilise un personnage inventé pour rôle principal ... que je suis originale . En espérant que cette fiction vous plaise quand même.


	2. Chapitre 1

La couleur d'un ciel bleu.

Chapitre 1

Premier pas…

Nous étions le 5 Juillet, il était précisément 5h du matin et Gabrielle Black se coiffait avec un visage impassible dans la salle de bain. Ce visage qui ressemblait à ceux de ses frères, les mêmes yeux noirs, les mêmes cheveux ébène même si les siens lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Elle replaça machinalement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et sortit. Aujourd'hui elle avait organisé tout un programme aller chercher des sachets de thé, faire le tour des boutiques de la ville, aller à la banque, aller sur le chemin de traverse, faire le tour des boutiques de la rue réservée aux sorciers et enfin, aller voir Voldemort.

La première partie de la journée se passa comme elle l'avait prévue, chronométrée comme un robot elle allait à l'endroit choisis à l'heure précise qu'elle avait décidée. Ce ne fut que quand elle fut sur le chemin de traverse qu'elle perdit tout repère. Il y avait plus de monde qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, elle était un peu mal à l'aise, se sentant pour la première fois à l'étroit. Elle tenta de se frayer un chemin mais fut emportée par la foule qui s'amassait devant une boutique en pignon sur rue avec une enseigne aux couleurs criardes. Elle jouait des coudes pour sortir de la masse grouillante et prise par son élan, tomba de tout son long devant la porte arrière de la boutique. Elle entendit quelqu'un rire juste à côté d'elle et n'osa pas se relever.

« -Eh, tu es morte ? Fit une voix grave et sarcastique, si tu continues à jouer les cadavres tu vas faire fuir nos clients…

Elle leva la tête pour voir quel est le stupide crétin qui osait parler à une Black ainsi.

-Ah tu es réveillée, ria l'homme roux accroupit en face d'elle.

Elle fut surprise de le voir aussi près. Deux grands yeux bleus moqueur la regardaient. De sa position Gabrielle pouvait apercevoir les tâches de rousseurs tapissant le nez du grand garçon roux. Il était beau, c'était indéniable, et le sourire qui ne cessait de trôner à ses lèvres la fit rougir. Galant, le jeune homme lui tendit la main qu'elle prit avec une moue boudeuse. Elle ne supportait pas de faire aider, elle n'en avait pas l'habitude et n'avait pas l'intention de la prendre.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il après un long silence qu'elle passa à épousseter ses vêtements.

Elle haussa les sourcils, surprise de la sollicitude du roux. Gabrielle hocha la tête en rougissant, ne sachant plus vraiment où se mettre, elle regarda sa montre et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. La voilà en retard sur le planning maintenant, elle remercia prestement le garçon et partit rapidement vers l'allée des embrumes, le quartier le plus mal famé du chemin de traverse. Elle cherchait un certain magasin ayant un rapport avec un certain grand mage noir et ne le trouva qu'un quart d'heure plus tard à l'entrée de l'allée. Etant en retard et venant de faire un tour pour rien dans une rue immonde, la jeune entra légèrement énervée dans la boutique

-Bienvenue, en quoi puis-je…

-Silence, l'interrompit-elle.

-P-pardon ?

-Je t'ai dit de la boucler.

Elle laissa là le vendeur abasourdi sur son comptoir et commença à rechercher une cheminée qui serait reliée magiquement au manoir où le seigneur noir serait apparemment en planque.

-Mademoiselle…

Elle se retourna sèchement faisant virevolter sa cape noire autour d'elle. Devant elle un homme au nez crochu et aux cheveux visiblement gras portait exactement le même genre de robe qu'elle et ne semblait pas là pour discuter mode. Elle ne fit aucune remarque, il avait l'air assez antipathique pour qu'elle ne se tenta pas à l'énerver.

-Je pourrais savoir ce que vous cherchez ? S'enquit-il.

-Voldemort, répondit-elle sans gène tandis que le vendeur frissonnait à l'entente du nom.

L'homme qui lui faisait penser à une chauve-souris arqua un sourcil avant de reprendre

-Et que voulez-vous au seigneur des ténèbres ?

La jeune fille se doutait bien qu'elle avait eu de la chance d'être tombé tout de suite sur un partisan du plus grand mage noir du siècle et que si elle lui avouait qu'elle souhaitait l'esclavager il ne risquait de ne pas le prendre très bien. C'est donc en finesse qu'elle lui dit

-Je veux rejoindre les Mangemorts.

Cette fois-ci ce fut les deux sourcils de la chauve-souris qui se courbèrent. Il ne savait quoi dire mais la jeune héritière ne lui en laissa pas le temps de toute manière. Elle se tourna vers la cheminée qu'elle avait repérée précédemment et y pénétra comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne se trouvant au 12 Square Grimmauld. Gabrielle prononça élégamment l'adresse du manoir Malfoy et jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

Quelle ne fut donc pas la surprise du sorcier ressemblant le plus à un serpent dans le monde magique et à toute sa clique de bonhommes en noirs de voir débarquer une jeune femme de petite taille au beau milieu d'une de leur réunion _secrète_ dans leur repère _secret_.

De son côté Fred Wesley, jeune adulte de 17 ans, copropriétaire de la boutique _farce pour sorciers facétieux_ avec son jumeau rentrait tranquillement dans le magasin de farce et attrapes. Son étrange sourire et sa subite bonne humeur interpella George

-Eh bien Fred, s'étonna-t-il, il n'y même pas deux minutes tu étais près à faire sauter tout le magasin et te revoilà tout souriant. Tu as croisé une veela, c'est ça ?

Le roux rit avant d'admettre qu'il avait croisé une jolie fille qui avait l'air pressée, il raconta toute la rencontre à son frère;

-Elle était perdue je crois.

-Si une fille comme elle arrive à te rendre ta bonne humeur juste en tombant par terre tu devrais…

-Je ne veux rien entendre, pas de blagues vaseuses là-dessus, souri Fred. On a beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui, on devrait y aller au lieu de discutailler sur une fille que je ne reverrai sans doute jamais.

Ils retournèrent dehors, allant attendre une livraison de nouveau produits farfelues.

-Je suis Gabrielle Black, annonça-t-elle sans émotions, je suis venue pour pouvoir faire partie des Mangemorts.

Le lord la regarda avec des yeux ronds, n'arrivant pas à croire que les protections du manoir aient été aussi facilement déjouées. Un Mangemort assis à sa droite au bout de la grande table de bois se leva pour protester

-Pour qui te prends-tu pour venir ici et nous balancer ça comme ça ? Cria-t-il la baguette levée ver la jeune fille.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas leur refus. Elle avait si peu vécu en société qu'elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec des personnes qu'elle venait de rencontrer mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait lu quelque chose la dessus « _la société pour les nuls_ » ou « _comment avoir une vie sociale_ »

-S'il vous plait ? Ajouta-t-elle, persuadée d'avoir tout bon cette fois.

L'homme encapuchonné ne tint plus, comment une petite gamine comme elle pouvait se permettre de les prendre de haut ainsi et de se moquer d'eux comme s'ils n'étaient la plus grosse mafia maléfiques au monde du moment. Il prononça un sort de torture impardonnable et fut surpris de se heurter à un mur, la jeune fille n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce mais le sort n'avait eu aucun effet. Gabrielle tourna doucement la tête vers le sorcier, elle ne prononça aucunes paroles, ne fit aucun gestes mais l'homme se retrouva au sol, livide. Il n'était pas mort, la jeune Black ne pouvait se permettre de tuer un de ses futurs collègues le premier jour.

Cependant le mangemort avait été torturé, pas physiquement, mais ces dernières minutes avaient été sans aucun doutes les pires de sa vie. Il n'avouerait jamais ce qu'il avait subi ce jour là.

Voldemort fit emmener le corps inconscient de son subordonné, il fixa la jeune fille aux longs cheveux ondulés corbeau, elle avait les yeux d'un noir d'encre et sa silhouette frêle ne laisser penser qu'elle puisse ridiculiser et mettre hors combat un sorcier d'une magie moyenne avec un seul regard.

-Est-ce toi qui as fait ça ? Siffla le mage noir.

-Est-ce que je suis acc…

-Est-ce toi ? Insista-t-il.

-…Oui.

Gabrielle comprit qu'elle avait à faire à un tout autre niveau, la magie de son interlocuteur était puissante et d'une noirceur insondable. Elle savait que si elle devait avoir un duel avec lui, elle perdrait immédiatement. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui, la démarche assurée, le visage inexpressif et posa un genou à terre quand elle fut devant lui

-Je souhaite rentrer à votre service, Lord Voldemort.

Face de serpent ne réfléchit qu'un instant avant d'accepter sa « candidature »

-Qui es-tu ? Quel âge as-tu ? D'où viens-tu ? Et surtout, pourquoi es-tu venue ?

-Je suis Gabrielle Black, fille d'Orion et Walburga Black, 15 ans, je viens de Londres où la seconde maison des Black se trouve.

Elle attendit un moment, attendant que sa déclaration face effet. Une série de chuchotements résonna dans la pièce, les Mangemorts ne se souvenaient pas que les Black avaient eu un jour une fille. Elle ignora certaines répliques cruelles et répondit à la dernière question, celle qui intéresserait le plus Voldy

-Je suis ici afin d'assouvir une vengeance contre Harry Potter.

Voldemort hocha la tête de contentement et ordonna à la brune de se lever

-J'ignorai que les Black avaient une fille, mais je te crois, dit-il en se levant à son tour, je sens une grande magie circuler en toi, une magie digne d'une famille de sang pur. Montre-moi donc ta baguette, jeune fille.

-My Lord, je n'en ai pas.

Nouvelle exclamation dans la salle, il ne pouvait croire que la jeune fille s'était battue sans baguette face à leur frère mangemort. Et pourtant, bien qu'elle soit de noble naissance, elle n'a jamais reçu une éducation magique digne de ce nom. Elle a dû apprendre par ses propres moyens et n'est jamais allée à Poudlard. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait vécu avec d'autres sorciers autres que sa famille. Le seigneur des ténèbres haussa ses sourcils inexistants avant de lui assurer qu'en tant qu'aspirante mangemort, elle allait recevoir l'enseignement le plus stricte qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Ce fut ainsi que l'adolescente passa ses vacances d'été, Serverus Rogue qu'elle avait croisé dans la boutique l'accompagna chez Ollivander qui fut impressionné de voir une héritière des Black encore vivante, il lui fourni une baguette en bois de chêne rouge avec à l'intérieur un ventricule de dragon. Une baguette puissante pour une magie puissante.

Deux mois plus tard, le 31 aout, Gabrielle pour la première fois de sa vie, rentrait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Plus que des leçons, la jeune héritière avait subi un entraînement difficile et elle avait découvert que la baguette ne l'aidait en rien à contrôler son pouvoir. Voldemort, pour plus de sureté avait choisi de modifier l'identité de Gabrielle, son frère faisant désormais partit de l'ordre du Phoenix. Il risquait d'avoir des doutes s'il venait à apprendre qu'une Black était rentrée dans l'enceinte du château. Donc Gabrielle Black se transforma en Ryon Gaunt, une identité inventée de toute pièce qui lui permettrait de circuler dans l'école tranquillement.

Elle était désormais dans la grande salle qui ne l'impressionna nullement, Serverus et d'autre Mangemorts lui avaient déjà fait une description détaillée des lieux. Elle ne remarqua les nombreux regards curieux qui se tournaient vers elle, non, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était _lui_. LE Golden Boy, LE sauveur du monde sorcier, Harry Potter. Il la regardait aussi, fronçant les sourcils, ses amis autour discuter joyeusement à la table des Griffondors mais il ne leur prêtait pas attention. Il y avait chez elle un petit quelque chose qui lui été familier mais il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais surtout il était très rare qu'une élève intègre la célèbre école à son âge. Après la répartition des premiers années, Dumbledore, plus grand mage de l'histoire, classé troisième sorcier avec une barbe qui ressemble à une barbe-à-papa après Merlin et le père Noël selon Sorcière Hebdo, l'invita à s'approcher de l'estrade.

-Bien, toussota-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant, maintenant je souhaite vous présenter une élève transférée …

Sourire, sourire…Le seigneur lui avait dit de sourire et lui avait fourni plein de bouquins là-dessus pour qu'elle s'entraîne à être plus amicale. « _Comment intégrer le camp ennemi en 10 leçons_ » Elle sourit donc, d'un petit sourire qui était censé être gentil.

-Je compte sur vous donc pour être accueillant avec elle. Bien, voici Ryon Gaunt, elle sera en 5éme année.

Hermione sursauta à l'entente du nom de famille, elle était censée être éteinte depuis plusieurs générations. Il était invraisemblable qu'il puisse exister un sorcier portant le nom de Gaunt aujourd'hui. La réaction de la Gryffondor n'échappa pas à l'aspirante mangemorte qui croisa son regard tandis que le reste de la salle applaudissait. La Black lui fit un sourire qui se voulait amicale mais qui fit froid dans le dos à la brune, elle préféra se concentrer sur l'assiette vide devant elle.

Gabrielle…enfin, appelons-la Ryon à partir de maintenant…se retrouva sous le chapeau magique qui la mit sans grande surprise chez les Serpentards étant donné que c'était une Black, ou plutôt une Gaunt. Ses camarades de dortoirs l'applaudir mais restèrent tout de même un peu distant, ils ne savaient pas quoi penser de la nouvelle. Ils la trouvaient étrange, les lèvres se plissaient en un sourire mais aucune joie n'était visible dans ses pupilles.

Ryon sentit un regard pesant sur elle, elle croisa le regard d'un blond aux yeux gris qui la regardait suspicieusement…_le fils Malfoy._ Celui-ci se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit sur le banc à l'opposé

-De quelle école viens-tu ? Questionna-t-il.

-Dumstrang.

Elle connaissait son texte par cœur. Elle était une adolescente venue de Russie, où elle avait passé ses études à l'école de magie. Ce qui expliquerait une potentielle présence de magie noire dans son aura. Elle était une sang-pure évidemment, et n'avait jamais connu ses parents mais c'était une héritière. Elle vivait donc seule, mais c'était très bien ainsi. Elle était venue en Angleterre dans le but de retrouver quelqu'un. Elle servit cette version de son histoire à Draco quand il lui demanda d'en dire plus sur elle.

Elle rencontra à sa table Balise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson et donc Draco Malfoy, des apprentis Mangemorts du même âge qu'elle mais qui selon ses espions personnels n'était pas totalement reliés à la cause du sorcier fanatique de reptiles. Le dîner se passa tranquillement, personne ne vint la déranger outre mesure et elle put donc observer les différentes tables sans devoir assurer une conversation en même temps. A la table des Griffondors, le sauveur parlait avec ses amis…Gabrielle ne supportait même plus sa vue, elle le détestait, le haïssait, elle était jalouse. Il avait tout, une famille, des amis, la richesse, la popularité et surtout, il avait Sirius. Seulement Ryon Gaunt n'était pas censé détester le jeune sorcier, et Voldemort lui avait explicitement expliqué qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas lui donner des soupçons. La brune soupira, son ennemi était devant elle et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

-Tu ne manges pas ? S'enquit le blond platine, le seul ayant le courage de lui parler.

-Je ne supporte pas la nourriture de ce pays, mentit-elle.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules comme s'il s'en fichait et retourna à son assiette. A la fin du repas Pansy la mena à la salle commune des Serpentards, et ensuite dans le dortoir des filles. Comme chez elle, Ryon aurait un grand lit à baldaquin où elle serait tranquille au moins pour la nuit. Elle se changea, mis un short noir et un débardeur blanc de pyjama, se couvrit avec un long gilet en laine et s'attacha les cheveux pour aller dormir. Les autres filles du dortoir lui souhaitèrent rapidement une bonne nuit et les lumières de la pièce furent éteints. Sauf qu'elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, comme d'habitude, elle prit sa baguette et lança un sort…simple pour éviter de faire sauter toute la pièce.

-Lumos, chuchota-t-elle.

Bien entendu les rideaux de son lit étaient fermés. Distraitement, elle engloutit des gélules de protéines en lisant l'histoire de Poudlard et un rapport sur chaque élève du pensionnat fourni par Rogue. Elle lut pendant une bonne partie de la nuit et prise de fatigue s'endormit à 3h du matin. Le lundi de la rentrée elle fut réveillé à 7h par une jolie blonde aux yeux bleus, si ses souvenirs étaient exactes il s'agissait de Millicent Bulstrode

-Debout la nouvelle, tonna-t-elle d'un air heureux, c'est finit les vacances.

Ryon émit un grognement de mécontentement, quelle idée de se lever aussi tôt ? Elle trouvait déjà les règles de la scolarité inutiles et incroyablement sadiques. Pas de nourriture en classe, debout aux aurores, être obligé d'étudier des matières qui ne sont pas forcément intéressantes pour tous et surtout être obligé de passer des tests ! De bonne grâce la « russe » se leva et mit rapidement son uniforme scolaire, par magie elle effaça ses cernes et alla dans la grande salle.

A son arrivée tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle, des chuchotements s'élevaient quand elle passa entre les rangées de tables. Elle les ignora, récupéra son emploi du temps et alla directement devant la salle sans prendre de petit déjeuner.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que la rumeur dit que tu es une Mangemort que tu ne peux pas rester manger.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Draco, dit-elle simplement.

Le garçon lui sourit et lui répondit, il sentait un peu désolé pour la jeune fille qui avait sauté un repas parce qu'un abruti de Gryffondor avait lancé la rumeur que Ryon Gaunt serait une des proches assistantes du seigneur des ténèbres. Malheureusement c'était le sort réservé à tous ceux qui arrivait de Dumstrang.

-Et toi ? Fit-elle pour la conversation, pourquoi n'es-tu pas là-bas à manger ?

-La vue de Potter me coupe l'appétit.

-On peut te retourner le compliment Malfoy.

Seamus Finnigan arriva entouré de ses amis. Le lundi matin, pendant les deux premières heures ils avaient cours de potions en communs. L'adolescent fronçait les sourcils, de mauvaise humeur d'avoir potion avec les serpents en première heure de la semaine.

-Alors, comment se sont passés tes vacances, Malfoy ? Mal j'espère.

-Bien au contraire.

-Tu es allé à un camp de vacances spécial Mangemorts ?

Ryon tiqua, comment osait-il ? Il ne connaissait rien à ce que les aspirants subissaient dans le manoir. Un entraînement qui se rapprochait plus de la torture, un simple d'esprit comme Finnigan aurait perdu la raison au bout d'une journée. Elle décida d'intervenir avant que Draco ne se mette dans une situation embarrassante. Etant donné qu'il était préfet en chef, il avait des responsabilités et tabasser un parfait imbécile n'en faisait pas partit

-Pour qui te prends-tu misérable roturier ? N'oublie pas que tu t'adresses à un noble de sang pur. Ne crois pas que nous fassions partie de la même catégorie. Quelqu'un comme toi qui reste à te cacher derrière ceux qui ont plus de courage, attendant pathétiquement que cette guerre finisse caché dans les jupes de ta mère. Malfoy a prouvé qu'il avait plus de valeur que toi par de nombreuses manières.

L'irlandais en resta bouche bée et Draco fixait Ryon comme s'il lui était poussée une deuxième tête. Elle avait prononcé la phrase la plus longue depuis qu'elle était arrivée, et tout ça sans une expression. Le reste de la classe arriva et le Gryffondor n'eut pas le loisir de répliquer. Le Serpentard pour lequel la jeune Gaunt s'était agacée décida de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et ne le regretta pas un seul instant. Elle avait une conversation agréable quand elle acceptait de répondre, et s'y connaissait beaucoup en matière de magie et de potion. Draco commençait déjà à l'apprécier. Ils passèrent la matinée ensemble, les cours devenant plus agréables au fur et mesure que les deux sorciers se rapprochaient. Cependant Ryon disparut mystérieusement en début d'après-midi

-Ben alors Dray, se moqua Blaise quand ils se retrouvèrent pour manger, t'es pas avec ta nouvelle petite-amie ?

-Ce n'est pas ma petite-amie…abruti, répondit-il avec un sourire. Elle est partie quand je lui ai dit que nous aurions DCFM (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal) et sortilèges. Elle est vraiment bizarre.

-Elle risque de rater les meilleurs cours de la journée.

-Elle doit être nul en magie, c'est pour ça, supposa Pansy.

Ryon pendant ce temps, créa un trou dans les protections de Poudlard tout en ne se faisant pas repérée. Elle sortit du périmètre de l'école et transplana silencieusement, tout ceci sans un mot. La jeune fille se sentait vraiment mieux quand elle n'utilisait pas sa baguette, ce petit bout de bois n'arrivait pas à contenir suffisamment sa magie. Ce qui l'énervait au plus au point. Elle enfila rapidement une cape et un masque pour pouvoir se rendre chez Voldy. Ce dernier était tranquillement assis dans son salon en train de déguster des petits fours, Nagini à ses côtés

-En quoi puis-je t'aider Gabrielle ?

-Je n'aime pas l'école, bouda-t-elle.

Voldemort émit un sifflement qui ressemblait à un rire. Il lui expliqua simplement sa mission pour cette semaine, elle devrait espionner Dumbledore sans qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose et trouver où le vieux fou aurait caché un puissant artefact magique très ancien. Elle s'inclina et repartit en direction de l'école plus tôt qu'elle ne l'aurait crû. Les autres élèves, Griffondors et Serpentards, avaient encore un cours en commun. Ils étaient debout face au professeur Lupin qui avait choisi de rester dans l'école malgré les événements des dernières années.

-Bien, commença-t-il, aujourd'hui étant donné que c'est la rentrée je vais y aller doucement avec vous. Nous allons revoir un sort que vous avez dû apprendre: le sortilège d'allégresse.

Tous les élèves sourirent, c'était un sortilège qu'ils avaient du faire pour leurs examens de troisième année.

-Sauf étant donné que je ne suis pas M. Flitwick, continua-t-il, je souhaiterai que votre adversaire soit dans l'incapacité de réagir après ce sort. C'est une version évoluée à laquelle vous allez réfléchir pendant quelques minutes. Après je ferai passer les premiers volontaires.

Ainsi donc les adolescents se regroupèrent pour penser à une solution. Ryon arriva un bon quart d'heure après le début du cours, le professeur la regarda étonné quand elle entra sans toquer, la tête droite

-Eh bien, qui êtes-vous jeune fille ?

-C'est Ryon Gaunt, s'exclama Seamus en riant, puisqu'elle est noble elle peut se permettre de sécher les cours, c'est pratique d'avoir une maman et un papa riches, ajouta-t-il mauvais.

La Serpentarde serra le poing, énervée. Draco vit sa réaction et fut le seul à comprendre puisqu'elle lui avait expliqué « son » histoire, il avait une envie furieuse de frapper le petit griffy. Lupin ignora le garçon et regarda dans les yeux vides et froids de la maigre jeune fille.

-Pourquoi étiez-vous en retard ?

-Aucune excuse, déclara-t-elle d'un ton plat.

-Dans ce cas vous serez notre première volontaire, sourit le professeur.

Il lui expliqua rapidement le but de l'exercice, la fausse élève de Dumstrang ressentit une pointe d'angoisse. Elle savait parfaitement comme mettre K.O un homme d'âge adulte avec un sort d'allégresse mais elle ne savait pas ce que ça donnerait sur un homme aussi maigre et fatigué que le loup garou. Elle respira profondément, essayant de calmer la panique qui menaçait de la prendre.

-Nous vous attendons Miss Gaunt. Vous pouvez choisir n'importe qui dans la classe comme partenaire.

Ryon se retourna vers la masse d'élèves qui paraissait stressée, elle ne savait qui choisir Draco ? Non, si ça venait à tourner mal elle s'en voudrait d'avoir tué le jeune homme. Seamus Finnigan ? Pourquoi pas. Ou alors Harry Potter ? Ce garçon qui avait contribué sans le savoir à lui faire toucher le fond. Cet être qui lui avait prit la seule personne qui ne l'avait jamais aimé, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Ce sauveur qui lui avait enlevé le seul rayon de soleil qu'elle avait dans cette maison glauque. Le garçon à la cicatrice se sentit mal à l'aise quand elle posa son regard sur lui, elle resta de longue secondes à le regarder avant de s'éloigner vers la porte. Finalement, elle n'aurait pas dû venir.

-Où allez-vous ?! S'exclama Lupin quand la jeune fille s'apprêta à sortir.

-Je n'y arriverai pas.

_Je n'arriverai pas à me contrôler_.

-Essayez !

-Non.

_Je vais tuer quelqu'un_.

- Faites-le ! Sinon je retire 50 points à votre maison.

Une exclamation de protestation s'éleva des Serpentards. Ryon n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait rester le plus discrète possible au sein de ses camarades. Alors ce maudit loup garou voulait qu'elle lance ce sort ? Très bien, elle le ferait mais qu'il ne vienne pas s'en plaindre après. La brune soupira et relâcha un petit peu la bride de sa magie, elle n'eut même pas besoin de dire un seul mot ou même de lever sa baguette. Elle regarda dans les yeux le professeur qui vit touts ses élèves se coucher en rigolant doucement, comme s'ils étaient tous sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou de stupéfiants. Ils riaient tous comme des bien heureux, et ne semblaient pas près de se relever avant un moment.

Après cette démonstration Ryon ressentit un pincement au niveau de sa poitrine, signe que si elle continuait elle risquait de faire une crise. Elle retint de nouveau sa magie et sortit sans un mot de la classe, marchant au milieu des « drogués ». Le professeur n'en revenait pas, il ne se doutait pas que la jeune fille pouvait s'en prendre aussi facilement à toute la classe. Et cette puissance qui avait sentit traversé l'adolescente, ce n'était physiquement imaginable, il devait en parler au directeur. A la fin des cours après avoir remit les élèves en état un à un, le professeur se rendit dans le bureau du directeur

-Allons allons cher Remus, sourit Dumbledore suçotant un bonbon au citron, c'est à peine la rentrée et un élève vous tiens déjà tête ?

-Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète Albus, cet enfant n'est pas normale.

-De qui parlez-vous ?

-Albus m'avez-vous seulement écouté ? Soupira le loup garou. Nous devrions surveiller Ryon Gaunt. De toute ma vie je n'ai jamais vu une adolescente aussi froide, indifférente à ce qui l'entoure.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, déclara le vieux mage, elle ne semble pas être si méchante que ça.

-Non, c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air menaçant. On dirait plutôt qu'elle est…vide. Comme si elle était là sans vraiment l'être, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir personne devant moi quand je la regarde. De plus, chaque être à une senteur qui lui est propre mais elle ne dégage aucune odeur. Et je ne vous ai même pas parlé du cours de sortilège qu'elle a sécher !

-Vous réfléchissez trop Remus, Miss Gaunt est une adolescente qui vient d'être transférée, elle ne connait pas le protocole de l'établissement. Il est normal qu'il y ait quelques accrochages.

-Mais je ne vous parle pas que de ça Albus ! Certains disent même qu'elle est du côté de vous savez qui !

-Pas d'inquiétude là-dessus, je doute que cette jeune fille ne soit jamais du côté de Voldemort.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

Dumbledore eut un regard malicieux, ceux qui vous disent qu'il en sait plus que n'importe qui. Lupin comprit et souhaita une bonne fin de journée au directeur avant de sortir de son bureau. Ryon, elle, n'ayant aucune idée qu'elle s'était déjà fait remarquer par l'un des professeurs de Poudlard, se promenait tranquillement dans le parc de l'établissement. Elle se sentait bien à l'air frai, elle se sentait plus ou moins libre et oubliait un peu le monde autour d'elle. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand elle trébucha sur une pierre et fit un roulé-boulé jusqu'à s'arrêter aux pieds de quelqu'un.

-Tiens, je te connais toi, rigola une voix qu'elle aussi connaissait.

_Oh non pas encore…_Elle levait les yeux et tomba sur une tignasse rousse. Le grand jeune homme l'aida à se relever en riant.

-Soit tu as les pieds plats soit tu es vraiment maladroite.

-…

-Toujours aussi silencieuse.

Elle leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, elle se souvint alors que le garçon était Fred Weasley, 17 ans, ancien joueur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, ayant un frère jumeau, issue de famille nombreuse de sang pur mais pauvre. Son petit frère était Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter. Une vraie mine d'or en termes d'information se dit-elle, elle lui rendit son sourire et commença à épousseter ses vêtements.

-Tu as vraiment un sourire bizarre, remarqua-t-il, il est vraiment effrayant.

La jeune Gaunt tiqua au dernier mot, elle était effrayante ?

-Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-elle un peu déçue d'avoir travaillé des heures pour rien.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas grave, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

_Devrais-je sourire comme ça ? Je me sens bien quand je vois ce genre de sourire, ça me rappelle Sirius…_Sans s'en rendre compte Ryon commençait peu à peu à redevenir Gabrielle, la gamine perdue, triste et seule. Elle eut soudainement envie de pleurer, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps mais elle se retint. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser aller devant quelqu'un.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Fred. On dirait que tu vas pleurer …Tu t'es fait mal en tombant ? Tu es malade ? Tu as été…

Il s'agita sur place, lui posant mille et une questions, se tournant et se retournant pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un médecin dans le parc. La jeune fille oublia ses problèmes et décida de stopper les jérémiades du roux

-Ça suffit imbécile, s'exclama-t-elle en lui frappant le haut du crâne, je vais bien, pas la peine de paniquer pour ça.

-Aïe, mais t'es une violente en vrai…

-T'en veux un autre ? Menaça-t-elle.

-Non merci, je m'en passerai, dit-il, mais bon ça a l'air d'aller mieux.

La jeune sang pure fut une nouvelle fois surprise par la bonté du grand roux, qui parut le remarquer

-Eh, ne tombe pas amoureuse de moi hein, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

De colère, elle allait le refrapper mais il l'esquiva et partit en courant vers le château. Criant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas deux fois. Ryon rougit furieusement, comment osait-il ? Elle insulta mentalement le rouquin. Plus tard, elle revint dans la salle commune des Serpentards et fut accueillit par les regards de reproches de tous ses camarades. L'événement de l'après en DCFM n'avait pas eu l'air de leur plaire.

_Pour la discrétion c'est raté. _

* * *

Niahahahaha , vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça hein ? XD Et bien voilà , en espérant que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à commenter, je ne mords pas (du moins pas encore *-*)


End file.
